1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, a controller for a hybrid vehicle, and a control method for a hybrid vehicle and, more particularly, to control over a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is known a variable valve actuating device for changing the operation characteristic of an intake valve of an internal combustion engine. There is a variable valve actuating device configured to be able to change at least one of the valve lift and valve operating angle of an intake valve (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-183610 (JP 2004-183610 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-53610 (JP 2013-53610 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-25550 (JP 2008-25550 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-117376 (JP 2012-117376 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-242519 (JP 9-242519 A)). It is possible to change the operating characteristic of the internal combustion engine with the variable valve actuating device.
For example, JP 2000-34913 A describes that, in a vehicle including a variable valve actuating device, an internal combustion engine is automatically started up and stopped during a stop of the vehicle. The vehicle causes decompression to occur by changing the valve lift of an intake valve to a maximum valve lift with the variable valve actuating device at start-up of the internal combustion engine. As a result, it is possible to suppress vibrations that occur at start-up of the internal combustion engine.